Mouse & Rabbit
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: Hanya segenggam drabble imut seperti biasa readers/Cerita imut dari Yesung Appa yang menceritakan tentang sejarah(?) berdirinya Cafe MoBit/A YeWook Love Story/"Supaya Appa bisa terus menikmati kemanisan umma mu."/"Jangan jangan umma diam diam bekerja di pabrik gula appa !"/Tawanya pecah mendengar ucapan polos gadis 5 tahun tersebut.


**Mouse & Rabbit**

**Author : Gui-Xian**

**Genre : Humor,Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah khayalan,Sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milikku sepenuhnya,begitu pula pemainnya,sayangnnya pemainnya bukanlah milikku seutuhnya.**

**Warning : YeWook Couple,Yaoi,M-preg.**

**Start Cute Story**

"Appa !"anak umur 5 tahun itu berlari kecil menuju tempat appa nya dibalik meja kasir."Whoa~ aegya appa ! ada apa eoh ?"jawab namja yang dipanggil appa tadi sambil menyambut aegyanya itu dan menggendongnya."Hyunnie ingin minum kopi dan makan kue tikus dan kelinci !"jawabnya polos,membuat appa nya tersenyum.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh minum kopi,minum teh saja ya ?"tawar appanya,ia tidak ingin aegyanya yang lucu #ini-author-narsis-bener# ini sakit.

memasang pose berpikir,Jihyun pun mengganggukkan kepalanya tak lama kemudian."Okay appa ! tapi appa harus menemaniku ya !"jawabnya dan sekilas mencium pipi appanya yang sama _chubby-_nya dengannya itu."Baiklah~ oh ya,umma mu mana sayang ?"Tanya yesung sedaritadi tidak mendengar suara istrinya."Umma ? sesampai disini tadi umma langsung kedapur appa,makanya umma menyuruhku ketempat appa !"

'tumben ryeowook tidak menemuiku dulu ?'bathin yesung.

"Jihyun-ah !"

"appa ,itu umma .. waa ! kuenya cantiik!"jihyun memaksa turun dari gendongan appa nya dan menarik yesung menuju ryeowook yang membawa kue."Untuk siapa Wookie chagi ?"Tanya yesung pada istrinya itu."tidak ada,aku hanya ingin membuatnya, mau ?"tawar ryeowook."sedikit mungkin,tak terlalu maniskan ?"Tanya yesung."hm,standar hyung-ie~"angguk ryeowook.

"umma ,appa.. kenapa sih nama café appa ini tikus dan kelinci ?"Tanya jihyun tiba tiba,daritadi ia hanya memperhatikan mug special edition yang di pajang dekat meja tempat mereka duduk."Itu karena..."yesung sedikit ragu dan melihat kearah Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan ponselnnya."karena ?"Jihyun menyambung ,ia tidak sabar,"karena shio appa mu itu tikus dan kelinci itu shionya Jongjin weisamchon,sayang..ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi sayang ?"pertanyaan Ryeowook diiringi gelengan lucu dari Jihyun dan senyuman dari sang appa.

-0-0-0-0-

"Chagi~"Yesung memanggil Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya

"Ada apa hyung-ie ?"jawab Ryeowook sambil mendatangi Yesung dan memeluk lengan namja nya itu."Kenapa kau tidak mengatakakn yang sebenarnya Wookie-ah ?"Yesung meletakkan laptopnya ke meja kecil disamping sofa tempat mereka duduk.

Pelukan Ryeowook pada Yesung sedikit mengendur,bukan maksudnya untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnnya,hanya saja ia terlalu malu menceritakannya pada Jihyun."Jihyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya hyung-ie,lagian Jhyun kan tanya kenapa namanya Mouse dan Rabbit bukan kenapa hyung mendirikan cafe."jawab Ryeowook sedikit sih perkataan Ryeowook ada benarnya,tapi Yesung tetap saja membela diri.

"Sudahlah hyung-ie terserah kau !"Ryeowook mulai kesal pada Yesung,argumen mereka terlalu berlebihan membuat Ryeowook cukup kesal dengan suaminya itu."Kalau masih ingin membela diri dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarkan bantal dan selimut mu kembali kesini !"Ryeowook berdiri akan ke kamar,tetapi tangannya ditarik Yesung cepat sehingga membuatnya jatuh dan duduk di pangkuan Yesung.

"Ya ! Hyung lepaskan !"Ryeowook memberontak dari pelukan Yesung."Jangan memberontak chagi,atau kau mau tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan ?"Tanya Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook dan kemudiam menggigit kecil daun telinga namja manis itu.

-0-0-0-0-

"Appa,eomma mana ?"Jihyun bertanya pada appa nya,biasanya hari sabtu ini Jihyun akan dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya,tapi kali ini ia tidak melihat umma nya yang manis itu.

"Umma mu kelelahan sayang,jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu hari apa ya ?"Yesung menyamakan tingginya dengan sang aegya lalu mengacak rambut gadis kecil yang mengangguk imut itu.

"memangnya umma melakukan apa sampai lelah begitu ?"

Yesung tersenyum kaku menatap anaknya,ia tidak tahu mau jawab mungkin kan ia berkata tadi-malam-kami-bercinta pada anak nya yang bahkan masih belum mengerti apa itu bercinta.

Drrt...Drrt...

'Selamat.'bathin Yesung.

"Yoboseyo ? ne ? ya... ok.."Yesung berbicara tak dimengerti oleh Jihyun,gadis itu sebenarnya masih menuntut jawaban dari Yesung.

"Baby,mau tidak menemani appa ke cafe ? ada Kyuhyun oppa loh disana !"Yesung mengalihkan pertanyaan Jihyun yang disambut anggukan penuh semangat dari Jihyun mendengar ada Kyuhyun oppa dicafe appanya.

-0-0-0-0-

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ,Jihyun hanya diam dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,ia sedikit kesal pada appanya karena hanya diberikan waktu sebentar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa –anak adik ipar Yesung yang disukai oleh tidak suka melihat putrinya kesal padanya,sehingga ia memutar arah ke taman dan mengajak putrinya untuk bermain sebentar.

"Baby , appa minta maaf ya ? apa mau eskrim strawberry ?"tanya Yesung mencoba membujuknya,tapi Jihyun hanya menggeleng pelan."Aegya appa mau tidak appa ceritakan dongeng tentang appa dan umma ?"Yesung bertanya sekali lagi berharap itu mempan."Dongeng appa dan umma ?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Apa kau tau kenapa nama cafe appa,Tikus dan Kelinci ?"tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan Jihyun."Kata umma karena shio appa itu tikus dan kelinci itu shionya Jongjin weisamchon kan ?"jawab Jihyun menggangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lalu apa kau tau kenapa appa mendirikan cafe ?bukan yang lain ?"Yesung yang aneh,bertanya hal yang belum sepenuhnya dipahami anak umur 5 imut Jihyun didapat Yesung sebagai jawaban.

"sebenarnya appa membuka cafe tikus dan kelinci itu... Supaya Appa bisa terus menikmati kemanisan umma mu. "jawab Yesung tersenyum lagi."appa tidak mau umma bekerja direstoran atau coffe shop lain,jadi appa membuka cafe ini dan bisa menikmati umaa mu yang manisnya tak habis habis bagaimana ia tidak bisa terlihat pahit sedikitpun dimata appa.. entah gula apa yang dimiliki umma mu sehingga ia begitu manis.."terang yesung sambil mengingat masa lalunya denga Ryeowook.

"Jangan jangan umma diam diam bekerja di pabrik gula appa !"cetus Jihyun serius. Tawanya pecah mendengar ucapan polos aegyanya itu."Munngkin kau benar Baby ! appa bahkan tidak tahu ,hahaha"jawab yesung lucu."Kalau begitu ayo kita puang dan tanyakan pada umma !"Jihyun turun dari ayunannya dan menarik tangan Yesung."baiklah baikah,sini appa gendong !"Yesung senang melihat anaknya tidak kesal lagi tujuan utamanya (secara tidak langsung) tersampaikan,ia memang selalu ingin menceritakan hal menurutnya sejarah penting.

-0-0-0-0-

"Umma !"Ryeowook yang dipanggil Jihyun begitu ia sampai dirumah hamper saja terlonjak dari tempatnya,sedikit meringis –akibat perbuatan Yesung- ia memeluk anaknya itu.

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"Umma punya pabrik gula ya ? kata appa umma tidak pernah tidak manis sedikitpun !"ucapnya polos.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan aegya kecilnya itu menatap heran pada Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"aku mengatakannya"jawab Yesung dengan cengiran diwajahnya,membuat Ryeowook menarik nafas agar tidak meledak saat itu juga,bukan tidak baik meledak di depan anak ? kk~

End.

drabble kah itu ?

Yang baca Review ya ? 1 Review menambah satu semangatku.

Review untuk ff abal ini dibutuhkan untuk menyemangati thanks~


End file.
